The Awakenund
by Dragonella Mystery Thorne-Rose
Summary: Driko mafloY giis to Hgworts n h8s his lyf but then... his goffik prinsess is captyured... BY SATAN! Pls review good r bad!
1. tHe awakenund

Driko Mafloy looked up from his iPod. He turned the screamo off reluctanytly as his fatheees voice floated up to hi,.

"Ill be there in a minut dad"

he daid

"No now droo" licuen said

"im not readt yet" driko said, knowing he was pusing his luk

His father walked up the stairs abd brust into his room saying "fraco come now i told you yo need to be thwre on girldriend here, for you."

"but I don'te ike here, she such apred"

"comeone dricosnpoo," said the girdlshfriend, she wlaked upstairs to drikps room nd luked inside sadlu.

"no! your two inaugurate fer me."

"But loook driko, i even died my haure blonde to matcgh yours."

"No!" drako expoloded , with ragee .

I'm going tos die mt hair blak now. so i look jusr kijl my hero, satan. 

**chaoter 2 the skateboard**

after dying my haer blak I jumod out the window an djumped on my skateboard at midnight... I went into the dark scary forest where I buumoed into vooldemort who said yo your new hair is noit rad but I was like go away u stupoid bak go away yu=ou stupid bakd man

and then I went to the wizard indie record store where I met my real friend draginella thorne rose k'darkness misery janet polyanna Margret Gertrude organelle but her nickname is myto short for mitochondria our favourite metal band. Anyway I met this girl in the record store and she had a really goog I dea

mito was like hey drako lets go to the darkest olaces on the world on a gothic road trip! omg so kawaii such a good I dea I said

dude let's f=go 

**Chaoter 3**

bfor I got int the car I looke at myself in the redlectiun. I loked like a facede of a goff o I said stor the car turn arounf! Mito was lyk why driko whats rong and im like im just a fackade ii don't look dark enough for the dark pkcws... a shinly teas tracks down my fase and she says awwwww driko don't cry here ill fix it

then she reachs into henandbag- spiked and blac of cours and pulls out a pencul

what are you doing you drwing now?yu into prep stuff ill leave you right here int he desert and she gos no driko don't be sllyy im helpijg. I dissolved to her and she dreqw eyeliner on me and I looked like a goffic oprins I said ok lets go we need to get to yugoslavia by sunsey. 

**Chaplet 4**

My names dragoiela thorne ldarcness, mystery janet poluayn a margeret gertudrde oraganell, but myto for short. Anyway, I have crimson read hare with blac highligjlt s and I wear corsets with black ribbons becauz i'nm so goffick.

Anyway, I drew one drako eys fo and he loukes do goffick,

I love you, said drako,

I love you tooooo, I gushed!

and then we kissed.


	2. gffick trim tavelllling!

cahopter five the gffick time travelling! 3so githic

write so i am driko yet again her eto tell you about my goffick af=dvenuyres

re-cap: idraginellla is now my eternal darkness queen an d i am her prince of eternal dndamnation like how rad is that

i walked philanthropically towards the train station with dragonella but then sudddenly an unbright dark gothic light appeared and was like DUDE YOU NEED TO GO ONA GITHIC ISNPIRATIONAL TIME TRAVEL!

dragonella was like omg that's so GEORGE BUSH

we suddenly appeared in russia outside of vlad the impaler's castle

anthromophircally my genetic implications helped to work out where we are

mito (dragonella) was like dude look impaled people and suddenly sa satan/dracula appeared and was like I AM KIDNAPING MITO TO MY GOTHIC KINGDOM IN CALIFORNIA

I was NOOOOOOO MY KAWAII GOTHIC PRINCESS ^^

DUDE SHE CRIED

driko cried

suddenly they disapprearded *disappeared and I was like omg how do I get back to the train station let alone california until suddenly the preppy voldemort appeared and was like

I have seen the darkness

I am no longer in the light

i was like wait what

i rippped off my base balll capp and threw it to the ground ... voldemort wsasn't a prep anuymore! I was so proud! we jumoed on a magical dragon together to go to california ! As sooo

as siion as voldemort put this converse on and sung green day's american idiott, I knew he'd be my b=est friend. !

chaoetr 8

*dragonella*

I screme drikooooo! as as the tll man dragged me away we flew over the ground ans my dark prins got maller and smaller until my twars no longwr fell to the ground and we werw swillowed up by darkness. Not the good kind. It was preppy and facadish, like ibuprofn.

Aftr what seemed like hopurs we klanded and i fell out of his cold arms into the ground. The lace on my bodice caught on the syncopated rocks and ripped. My cellfone tumled iut on the groung as soon as I saw it it rang!

Blackweiled brifed rang in my ears loud agains the silence. The tall man turned nd bared his face to me, reveling... that he had n face!

PICK YP HE FONE he hissed 4 wearingly. I did, it was rajesh my bes6 friend (because even tho im wite like icy heart I csn have brown friends because it doennt matyter to me raxism is soooo f**nh prippy...) rajesh said hey b bet you look kawaii rite now but i dont have time to hear it I yelled! I ve jus t been Kidnepped by Satan! OMFG lucky butch is he hot

No hes not hot he has no fase

Whoa. Goffick. Wish I was u baba

No you dont idiot save me!

I cant

Why are you doing ur nails or sumfyn

(dont gem me rong im not a homofon hes gay but thats fine cause hes into goffic music)

no i cant because ... IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED TOO! !

Chapt 6 

I helded the brown person in my car and askd

why are you calling my queen!"!"1 di you kidnaped mitolu

no i didn't he cried longingly

Yes you did I snarleed

No I didn't

And he was cruying so I belifed him

Voldemoit was like

Who is this prep

He goes to help us find my grildfreind, I said

Does he know where ihs is?

No I said sadly but he has a phone

So with my spiked black wand I

pcaste a spell on it and found Myto

Myto! I screemed

Driko! she said back here eyes were shinie with ters

Give me back my dark queen! I yelled at Satin

No! he said back

Why not?

because I love here

We all gasped.

capere 5

Satan. Loved. My. Queen. Of. Darkness. This ? THIS was so unexoectedly psychological.

Rajesh was like dude that;s so anatomical!

Satan was like I'll NEVER give her back shes toooo KAWWAIII and ... and... AND... I think she should be my queen not urs.!

Basically I felt like totall FCKN annnoyed about this because i knew dragonellla 'mito' organella better than anyone else did excpt mayb e rajesh but like rajesh never made out with her so idk

anyway

Taking inspiration from my favourite novel the oxford english dictionary, I quoted to beps to the groond and or not tobe that is the quention wither tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and fortunes of juliet! romeo romeo where4 rt thou romeo! i charged at him. 

*dramatic pauise*


End file.
